kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Earth Animals
There are a lot of Animals of Earth through out the long existence of the Planet. This page will try to list most of the creatures that have lived through out the years. Before Mass Extinction ''' A * Aardonyx * Abelisaurus * Abrictosaurus * Abrosaurus * Abydosaurus * Acanthopholis * Achelousaurus * Acheroraptor * Achillesaurus * Achillobator * Acristavus * Acrocanthosaurus * Acrotholus * Adamantisaurus * Adasaurus * Adeopapposaurus * Aegyptosaurus * Aeolosaurus * Aepisaurus * Aerosteon * Aetonyx * Afrovenator * Agathaumas * Agilisaurus * Agnosphitys * Agujaceratops * Agustinia * Ahshislepelta * Ajancingenia * Ajkaceratops * Alamosaurus * Alaskacephale * Albalophosaurus * Albertaceratops * Albertadromeus * Albertonectes * Albertonykus * Albertosaurus * Albinykus * Alectrosaurus * Aletopelta * Alexeyisaurus * Algoasaurus * Alioramus * Allosaurus * Alnashetri * Alocodon * Altirhinus * Altispinax * Alvarezsaurus * Alwalkeria * Alxasaurus * Amargasaurus * Amazonsaurus * Ammosaurus * Ampelosaurus * Amphicoelias * Amtocephale * Amurosaurus * Amygdalodon * Anabisetia * Anasazisaurus * Anatotitan * Anchiceratops * Anchiornis * Anchisaurus * Andesaurus * Angaturama * Angloposeidon * Angolatitan * Angulomastacator * Angustinaripterus * Anhanguera * Aniksosaurus * Animantarx * Ankylosaurus * Anningasaura * Anodontosaurus * Anoplosaurus * Anserimimus * Antarctopelta * Antarctosaurus * Antetonitrus * Antrodemus * Anurognathus * Aorun * Apatomerus * Apatosaurus * Aphrosaurus * Appalachiosaurus * Aragosaurus * Aralazhdarcho * Aralosaurus * Arambourgiania * Archaeoceratops * Archaeodontosaurus * Archaeonectrus * Archaeopteryx * Archaeornithoides * Archaeornithomimus * Arcovenator * Arcusaurus * Arenysaurus * Argentinosaurus * Argyrosaurus * Aristonectes * Aristosuchus * Arkansaurus * Arkharavia * Arrhinoceratops * Arstanosaurus * Astrodon * Asylosaurus * Atacamatitan * Atlantosaurus * Atlasaurus * Atlascopcosaurus * Atrociraptor * Atsinganosaurus * Attenborosaurus * Aublysodon * Aucasaurus * Augustasaurus * Auroraceratops * Aurornis * Australodocus * Australovenator * Austrocheirus * Austroraptor * Austrosaurus * Avaceratops * Aviatyrannis * Avimimus * Avipes B * Bactrosaurus * Bagaceratops * Bagaraatan * Bahariasaurus * Bainoceratops * Bakonydraco * Balaur * Balochisaurus * Bambiraptor * Banji * Barapasaurus * Barbosania * Barilium * Barosaurus * Barsboldia * Baryonyx * Batrachognathus * Baurutitan * Becklespinax * Beipiaopterus * Beipiaosaurus * Beishanlong * Bellubrunnus * Bellusaurus * Bicentenaria * Bienosaurus * Bishanopliosaurus * Bistahieversor * Blasisaurus * Blikanasaurus * Bobosaurus * Bolong * Bonapartenykus * Bonitasaura * Borealosaurus * Boreopterus * Borogovia * Bothriospondylus * Brachauchenius * Brachiosaurus * Brachyceratops * Brachylophosaurus * Brachytrachelopan * Bradycneme * Brancasaurus * Brasilotitan * Bravoceratops * Brontomerus * Bruhathkayosaurus * Buitreraptor * Byronosaurus C * Cacibupteryx * Caenagnathasia * Caiuajara * Calamosaurus * Callawayasaurus * Camarasaurus * Camarillasaurus * Camelotia * Camposaurus * Camptosaurus * Campylognathoides * Canardia * Capitalsaurus * Carcharodontosaurus * Carnotaurus * Caseosaurus * Cathetosaurus * Caudipteryx * Caulkicephalus * Caviramus * Cedarosaurus * Cedarpelta * Centrosaurus * Cerasinops * Ceratonykus * Ceratops * Ceratosaurus * Cetiosauriscus * Cetiosaurus * Changchengopterus * Changchunsaurus * Changyuraptor * Chaoyangopterus * Chaoyangsaurus * Charonosaurus * Chasmosaurus * Chialingosaurus * Chilantaisaurus * Chindesaurus * Chingkankousaurus * Chirostenotes * Chondrosteosaurus * Chromogisaurus * Chuandongocoelurus * Chuanjiesaurus * Chuanqilong * Chubutisaurus * Chungkingosaurus * Citipati * Claosaurus * Coahuilaceratops * Coelophysis * Coelurus * Colepiocephale * Coloborhynchus * Coloradisaurus * Colymbosaurus * Compsognathus * Compsosuchus * Concavenator * Conchoraptor * Condorraptor * Confuciusornis * Coronosaurus * Corythosaurus * Craspedodon * Craterosaurus * Crichtonsaurus * Criorhynchus * Cristatusaurus * Cruxicheiros * Cryolophosaurus * Cryptocleidus * Cryptoclidus * Cryptovolans * Ctenochasma * Cumnoria * Cuspicephalus * Cycnorhamphus * Cymatosaurus D * Dacentrurus * Daspletosaurus * Datousaurus * Deinocheirus * Deinonychus * Deinonychus * Deltadromeus * Diceratops * Dicraeosaurus * Dicynodont * Diictodon * Dilong * Dilophosaurus * Dimetrodon * Dinocephalia * Diplodocus * Dracorex * Dravidosaurus * Dreadnoughtus * Dromaeosaurus * Dromiceiomimus * Dryosaurus * Dryptosaurus * Dubreuillosaurus E * Edaphosaurus * Edmontonia * Edmontosaurus * Einiosaurus * Elaphrosaurus * Emausaurus * Eolambia * Eoraptor * Eotyrannus * Eothyris * Equijubus * Erketu * Erlikosaurus * Euhelopus * Euoplocephalus * Europasaurus * Euskelosaurus * Eustreptospondylus F * Fukuiraptor * Fukuisaurus G * Gallimimus * Gargoyleosaurus * Garudimimus * Gasosaurus * Gasparinisaura * Gastonia * Gigantoraptor * Giganotosaurus * Gigantspinosaurus * Gilmoreosaurus * Giraffatitan * Gobisaurus * Gorgosaurus * Gorgonops * Gorgonopsia * Goyocephale * Graciliceratops * Gryposaurus * Guaibasaurus * Guanlong H * Hadrosaurus * Hagryphus * Haplocanthosaurus * Haptodus * Harpymimus * Herrerasaurus * Hesperosaurus * Hesperornis * Heterodontosaurus * Homalocephale * Huayangosaurus * Hylaeosaurus * Hypacrosaurus * Hypselosaurus * Hypsilophodon I * Ianthasaurus * Ichthyostega * Iguanodon * Ilokelesia * Incisivosaurus * Indosuchus * Ingenia * Irritator * Isisaurus J * Janenschia * Jaxartosaurus * Jingshanosaurus * Jinzhousaurus * Jobaria * Juravenator K * Kaprosuchus * Kentrosaurus * Khaan * Kotasaurus * Kritosaurus L * Lamaceratops * Lambeosaurus * Lapparentosaurus * Leaellynasaura * Leptoceratops * Lesothosaurus * Lexovisaurus * Liaoceratops * Liaoxiornis * Ligabuesaurus * Liliensternus * Lophorhothon * Lophostropheus * Lourinhanosaurus * Lufengosaurus * Lurdusaurus * Lycorhinus * Lystrosaurus M * Magyarosaurus * Maiasaura * Majungatholus * Malawisaurus * Mamenchisaurus * Mapusaurus * Marshosaurus * Masiakasaurus * Massospondylus * Maxakalisaurus * Megalosaurus * Megaraptor * Mei Long * Melanorosaurus * Metriacanthosaurus * Microceratops * Micropachycephalosaurus * Microraptor * Minmi * Miragaia * Monolophosaurus * Mononykus * Mussaurus * Muttaburrasaurus * Mycterosaurus N * Nanotyrannus * Nanshiungosaurus * Nemegtosaurus * Neovenator * Neuquenosaurus * Nigersaurus * Nipponosaurus * Noasaurus * Nodosaurus * Nomingia * Nothronychus * Nqwebasaurus O * Omeisaurus * Ophiacodon * Opisthocoelicaudia * Ornitholestes * Ornithomimus * Orodromeus * Oryctodromeus * Othnielia * Ouranosaurus * Oxalaia * Oviraptor P * Pachycephalosaurus * Pachyrhinosaurus * Panoplosaurus * Pantydraco * Paralititan * Parasaurolophus * Parksosaurus * Patagosaurus * Pelicanimimus * Pelorosaurus * Pentaceratops * Piatnitzkysaurus * Pinacosaurus * Pisanosaurus * Plateosaurus * Platyceratops * Pleurocoelus * Podokesaurus * Poekilopleuron * Polacanthus * Prenocephale * Probactrosaurus * Proceratosaurus * Procompsognathus * Prosaurolophus * Protarchaeopteryx * Protoceratops * Protohadros * Psittacosaurus Q * Quaesitosaurus * Quetzalcoatlus R * Rebbachisaurus * Rhabdodon * Rhamphorhynchus * Rhoetosaurus * Rinchenia * Riojasaurus * Rugops S * Saichania * Saltasaurus * Saltopus * Sarcosaurus * Sarcosuchus * Saurolophus * Sauropelta * Saurophaganax * Saurornithoides * Scelidosaurus * Scutellosaurus * Scutosaurus * Segisaurus * Segnosaurus * Seismosaurus * Shamosaurus * Shanag * Shantungosaurus * Shunosaurus * Shuvuuia * Siamosaurus * Silvisaurus * Sinocalliopteryx * Sinornithosaurus * Sinosauropteryx * Sinovenator * Sinraptor * Sonidosaurus * Sphenacodon * Spinosaurus * Staurikosaurus * Stegoceras * Stegosaurus * Stenopelix * Stomatosuchus * Struthiomimus * Struthiosaurus * Stygimoloch * Styracosaurus * Suchomimus * Supersaurus * Syntarsus T * Talarurus * Tanius * Tarbosaurus * Tarchia * Tapejara * Telmatosaurus * Tenontosaurus * Thalassodromeus * Thecodontosaurus * Therapsid * Therizinosaurus * Thescelosaurus * Tianyulong * Tiktaalik * Titanoboa * Titanosaurus * Torosaurus * Torvosaurus * Triceratops * Troodon * Tsagantegia * Tsintaosaurus * Tuojiangosaurus * Tupuxuara * Tylocephale * Tyrannosaurus Rex * Tyrannotitan U * Udanoceratops * Unenlagia * Urbacodon * Utahraptor V * Valdosaurus * Varanops * Varanosaurus * Velociraptor * Vulcanodon W * Wuerhosaurus X Y * Yamaceratops * Yandusaurus * Yangchuanosaurus * Yaverlandia * Yimenosaurus * Yingshanosaurus * Yinlong * Yixianopterus * Yixianosaurus * Yizhousaurus * Yongjinglong * Yuanmousaurus * Yueosaurus * Yunnanosaurus * Yutyrannus * Yuzhoupliosaurus Z * Zalmoxes * Zanabazar * Zarafasaura * Zby * Zephyrosaurus * Zhanghenglong * Zhejiangopterus * Zhenyuanopterus * Zhongornis * Zhongyuansaurus * Zhuchengceratops * Zhuchengtyrannus * Zigongosaurus * Zuniceratops * Zuolong * Zupaysaurus * '''During Humans A * Aardvark * African Elephant * African ground squirrel * African wild dog * Agamas * Agouti * Alligator * Alligator Snapping Turtle * Alpaca * Anteater * Antelope * Arctic fox * Arctic hare * Arctic Wolf * Argali * Armadillo * Armadillo girdled lizard * Asian Elephant * Assam macaque * Andrewsarchus (Extinct) * Aurochs (Extinct) * Aye-aye B * Baboon * Bat-eared fox * Beaver * Beefalo * Bengal fox * Bengal tiger * Bharal * Bison * Black-backed jackal * Black Bear * Black Eagle * Black Rhinoceros * Bluebuck * Boar * Bobcat * Boreal woodland caribou * Bongo * British Columbia wolf (Extinct) * Brown Bear * Buffalo * Bull * Bullfrog * Bunny * Bush dog * Bush vipers C * Capuchin monkey * Cassowary * Camel * Cape fox * Capybara * Caracal * Cave bear (Extinct) * Cave hyena (Extinct) * Chacoan peccary * Chameleon * Cheetah * Chimpanzee * Chinchilla * Chipmunk * Coelodonta (Extinct) * Common Basilisk * Corsac Fox * Cougar * Cow * Coyote * Coypu * Coywolf * Crocodile D * Dasyuridae * Deinotherium (Extinct) * Desert rain frog * Dhole * Dingo * Diprotodon (Extinct) * Doedicurus clavicaudatus (Extinct) * Domestic Dog * Domestic Duck * Donkey * Dunnart E * Echidna * Elasmotherium (Extinct) * Emu * Equus (Extinct) * Ethiopian wolf * European badger * European Cave Lion (Extinct) * European Jaguar F * Fennec fox * Ferret * Flamingo * Frilled-neck lizard * Frog G * Gazelle * Gaur * Genet * Genyornis (Extinct) * Gerbil * Gerenuk * Giant Panda * Gigantopithecus * Gila monster * Giraffe * Glyptodon (Extinct) * Goat * Golden jackal * Golden poison frog * Gopher * Gray Fox * Gray Wolf * Grizzly Bear * Groundhog * Gorilla * Guinea pig H * Hedgehog * Hinny * Hippopotamus * Horse * Homo neanderthalensis (Neanderthal) (Extinct) * Homosapien (Human) * Homotherium (Extinct) * Honey badger * House Cat * Howler monkey * Hyena I * Indian Rhinoceros * Indian wolf * Irish Elk (Extinct) J * Jaglion * Jaguar * Japanese Wolf (Extinct) * Javan Rhinoceros K * Kangaroo * Kinkajou * Kit fox * Koala * Komodo Dragon * Kudu L * La Palma giant lizard * Lemur * Llama * Leopard * Leopon * Liger * Lion * Litigon * Lowland paca * Lynx M * Macaque * Macrauchenia (Extinct) * Maned Wolf * Mandrill * Markhor * Marten * Mastodon (Extinct) * Meerkat * Megalania (Extinct) * Megaloceros (Extinct) * Megalonyx (Extinct) * Megatheriidae (Extinct) * Megatherium (Extinct) * Mexian Wolf * Moa (Extinct) * Mole * Monal * Mongoose * Moose * Mountain zebra * Mule * Musk deer * Muskox * Muskrat * Mylodon (Extinct) N * Near horn beast (Extinct) * North American cave lion (Extinct) * Numbat O * Ocelot * Okapi * Opossum * Orangutan * Oryx * Osprey * Ostrich * Otter P * Palorchestes (Extinct) * Pangolin * Panther * Peafowl * Peccary * Pelican * Penguin * Phorusrhacos (Extinct) * Pig * Pigeon * Pink fairy armadillo * Pizzly * Platypus * Polar Bear * Polacanthus * Possums * Prairie dog * Procoptodon (Extinct) * Pronghorn * Puffin * Python Q * Quagga (Extinct) * Quokka * Quoll R * Rabbit * Raccoon * Rat * Red Fox * Red Panda * Red Wolf * Reindeer * Rhinoceros S * Saber-toothed Tiger (Extinct) * Sable * Sambar Deer * Sea mink * Serval * Sheep * Short-faced bears (Extinct) * Siberian Tiger * Side-striped jackal * Skunk * Sloth * Snow Leopard * Solenodon * South American Grey Fox * Squirrel * Sugar glider T * Takin * Tapir * Tarpan (Extinct) * Tasmanian devil * Texas horned lizard * Texas wolf * Thorny devil * Thylacine (Extinct) * Thylacoleo (Extinct) * Thylacinus (Extinct) * Tibetan sand fox * Tibetan Wolf * Tiger * Tigon * Tortoise * Toucan * Toxodon (Extinct) * Tundra wolf * Turkey * Turtle U * Urial V * Vanzolini's bald-faced saki * Vulpini W * Wallaby * Weasel * White Rhinoceros * White-Tailed Deer * White Tiger * Wildebeest * Wombat * Woodpecker * Woolly Mammoth (Extinct) * Woolly Rhinoceros (Extinct) * Wolverine X * Xenops Y * Yak Z * Zebra * Zebu * Zonkey * Zorse * Zygomaturus (Extinct) aardvark.jpg|aardvark African Elephant.jpg|African Elephants African ground squirrel.jpg|African ground squirrel African Buffalo.jpg|African Water Buffalo African wild dog.jpg|African wild dog Agamas.jpg|Agamas Agouti.jpg|Agouti American_Alligator.jpg|Alligator Alligator Snapping Turtle.jpg|Alligator Snapping Turtle Alpaca.jpg|Alpaca Anteater.jpg|Anteater Antelope.jpg|Antelope Arctic fox.jpg|Arctic fox Arctic hare.jpg|Arctic hare Arctic Wolf.jpg|Arctic Wolf Argali.jpg|Argali Armadillo.jpg|Armadillo Armadillo girdled lizard.jpg|Armadillo girdled lizard Asian Elephant.jpg|Asian Elephant Assam macaque.jpg|Assam macaque Andrewsarchus.jpg|Andrewsarchus Aurochs.jpg|Aurochs Aye-aye.jpg|Aye-aye Olive_baboon_Ngorongoro.jpg|Baboon Bat-eared fox.jpg|Bat-eared fox Beaver.jpg|Beaver Beefalo.jpg|Beefalo Bengal fox.jpg|Bengal fox Bengal tiger.jpg|Bengal tiger Big-buffalo.jpg|Bison Black-backed jackal.jpg|Black-backed jackal Black Bear.jpg|Black Bear Black rhinoceros.jpg|Black rhinoceros Bluebuck.jpg|Bluebuck Boar.jpg|Boar Bobcat.jpg|Bobcat Boreal woodland caribou.jpg|Boreal woodland caribou Bongo.jpg|Bongo British Columbia wolf.jpg|British Columbia wolf Brown Bear.jpg|Brown Bear Bull.jpg|Bull Bullfrog.jpg|Bullfrog Bunny.jpg|Bunny Bush dog.jpg|Bush dog Bush vipers.jpg|Bush vipers Capuchin monkey.jpg|Capuchin monkey.jpg Cassowary.jpg|Cassowary Camel.jpg|Camel Capybara.jpg|Capybara Caracal.jpg|Caracal Cave bear.jpg|Cave bear Cave hyena.png|Cave hyena Chacoan peccary.jpg|Chacoan peccary Chameleon.jpg|Chameleon Cheetah.jpg|Cheetah Chimpanzee.jpg|Chimpanzee Chinchilla.JPG|Chinchilla Chipmunk.jpg|Chipmunk Coati.jpg|Coatis Cobra Snake.jpg|Cobra Common Basilisk.jpg|Common Basilisk Corsac Fox.jpg|Corsac Fox Cougar.jpg|Cougar Cow.jpg|Cow Coyote-Yosemite.jpg|Coyote Coypu.JPG|Coypu Crocodile.jpg|Crocodile Dasyurids.jpg|Dasyuridae Deinotherium.jpg|Deinotherium Desert rain frog.jpg|Desert rain frog Dhole.jpg|Dhole Dingo.jpg|Dingo Diprotodon.jpg|Diprotodon Doedicurus clavicaudatus.jpg|Doedicurus clavicaudatus Golden Retriever.jpg|Domestic Dog Donkey.jpg|Donkey Dunnart.jpg|Dunnart Echidna.jpg|Echidna Elasmotherium.jpg|Elasmotherium Emu.jpg|Emu Ethiopian wolf.jpg|Ethiopian wolf European badger.jpg|European badger European Cave Lion.jpg|European Cave Lion European Jaguar.jpeg|European Jaguar Fennec fox.jpg|Fennec fox Ferret.png|Ferret Frilled-neck lizard.jpg|Frilled-neck lizard Frog.jpg|Frog Gazelle.png|Gazelle Indian Gaur from anaimalai hills JEG5290.jpg|Gaur Genet.jpg|Genet Genyornis.jpg|Genyornis Gerbil.jpg|Gerbil Gerenuk.jpg|Gerenuk Giant panda.JPG|Giant panda Gigantopithecus.jpg|Gigantopithecus Gila monster.jpg|Gila monster Giraffe.jpg|Giraffe Glyptodon.jpg|Glyptodon Goat.png|Goat Golden jackal.jpg|Golden jackal Golden poison frog.jpg|Golden poison frog Gopher.png|Gopher Gray fox.jpg|Gray fox Gray-wolf sam-parks.png|Gray Wolf Grizzly Bear.jpg|Grizzly Bear Groundhog.jpg|Groundhog gorilla.jpg|Gorilla Guinea pig.jpg|Guinea pig Hedgehog.jpg|Hedgehog Hinny.png|Hinny Hippo.jpg|Hippopotamus Horse.png|Horse Skeleton_and_restoration_model_of_Neanderthal_La_Ferrassie_1.jpg|Neanderthal Human-being.png|Human Homotherium.jpg|Homotherium Honey badger.jpg|Honey badger Cat.jpg|House Cat Howler monkey.jpg|Howler monkey Spotted-hyena.jpg|Hyena Indian Rhinoceros.jpg|Indian Rhinoceros Indian Wolf.jpg|Indian Wolf Irish Elk.JPG|Irish Elk Jaglion.jpg|Jaglion Jaguar.JPG|Jaguar Japanese Wolf.jpg|Japanese Wolf Javan Rhinoceros.jpg|Javan Rhinoceros Kangaroo_and_joey.jpg|Kangaroo Kinkajou|Kinkajou Kit fox.jpg|Kit fox Koala.jpg|Koala Komodo dragon.jpg|Komodo dragon 1200px-Male greater kudu.jpg|Kudu Lemur.jpg|Lemur Llama.jpg|Llama Leopard.jpg|Leopard Leopon.JPG|Leopon Liger.jpg|Liger Lion.png|Lion Litigon.jpg|Litigon Lowland paca.jpg|Lowland paca Lynx.jpg|Lynx Flying Creatures Prehistoric A * Aerotitan * Aetodactylus * Alanqa * Anhanguera * Aralazhdarcho * Arambourgiania * Araripedactylus * Araripesaurus * Archaeoistiodactylus * Ardeadactylus * Arthurdactylus * Azhdarcho * Aurorazhdarcho * Austriadactylus B * Bogolubovia * Brasileodactylus * Barbaridactylus * Bogolubovia * Brasileodactylus C * Caulkicephalus * Carniadactylus * Cearadactylus * Chaoyangopterus * Coloborhynchus D * Dawndraco E * Eopteranodon * Eurazhdarcho F G H * Hatzegopteryx I * Ikrandraco J K L * Lacusovagus * Ludodactylus M * Montanazhdarcho * Muzquizopteryx * Mythunga N * Navajodactylus * Nurhachius * Nyctosaurus O * Ornithocheirus P * Phosphatodraco * Pteranodon * Pterodactyl * Pterodaustro * Pterosaurs Q * Quetzalcoatlus R S * Santanadactylus T * Tethydraco * Tropeognathus * Tupandactylus U V * Vectidraco * Volgadraco W X Y Z * Zhejiangopterus Flying Creatures During Humans A * Albatross * Anhinga * Auk B * Bald Eagle * Barn Owl * Bat * Bee-eate * Bermuda petrel * Bird-of-paradise * Black Eagle * Blue jay * Bulbul * Bustard C * Cardinal * Chicken * Condor * Cormorant * Crane * Crow * Cuckoos D * Darter * DoDo Bird * Duck E * Eagle F * Falcon * Flamingo * Fowl * Fulmar G * Gadfly petrel * Goose * Grebe * Grouse * Guineafowl H * Hherring * Hawk * Heron * Hoopoe * Hornbill * Hummingbird I * Ibis J K * Kingfisher * Kookaburra L * Loons M * Madagascan Serpent Eagle * Motmot N * Nightjars O * Owl P * Parrot * Passerine * Pelican * Pigeon * Plover * Potoo Q R * Rail * Raven * Rock dove * Robin * Roller S * Sandpiper * Seagull * Skuas * Snowy owl * Sparrow * Spoonbills * Stork * Swallow * Swifts T * Tern * Tody * Toucan * Turaco U V * Vulture W * Woodpecker X Y Z Under Water Prehistoric A * Acanthostega * Acutiramus * Aegirocassis * Archelon * Anomalocaris * Aysheaia B * Basilosaurus C * Cameroceras * Coelacanth * Cretoxyrhina D * Dakosaurus * Deinosuchus * Dinomischus * Dolichorhynchops * Dunkleosteus E * Edestus * Elasmosaurus * Enchodus * Eurypterid F * G * Geosaurus * Gillicus H * Haikouichthys * Hainosaurus * Hallucigenia * Helicoprion * Hurdia * Hybodus I * Ichthyosaur J * Jaekelopterus K * Kronosaurus L * Leedsichthys * Liopleurodon * Livyatan M * Marrella * Mauisaurus * Megalodon * Megalograptus * Megarachne * Mosasaurus N * Nothosaurus O * Opabinia * Ophthalmosaurus P * Pikaia * Plesiosauria * Pliosauroidea * Pliosaurus * Prognathodon * Protosphyraena * Pterygotidae Q * R * S * Sarcosuchus * Shastasaurus * Shonisaurus * Stethacanthus * Styxosaurus * Squalicorax T * Trilobite * Trinacromerum * Tylosaurus U * V * W * Wiwaxia X * Xiphactinus Y * Z * Acutiramus.jpg|Acutiramus Aegirocassis.jpg|Aegirocassis Ainiktozoon.jpg|Ainiktozoon Archelon.jpg|Archelon Anomalocaris.jpg|Anomalocaris Aysheaia.jpg|Aysheaia Basilosaurus.jpg|Basilosaurus Birkenia.jpg|Birkenia Cameroceras.jpg|Cameroceras Coelacanth.JPG|Coelacanth Cretoxyrhina.jpg|Cretoxyrhina Dakosaurus.png|Dakosaurus Dinomischus.jpg|Dinomischus Dolichorhynchops.jpg|Dolichorhynchops Dollosaurus.jpg|Dollosaurus Dunkleosteus.jpg|Dunkleosteus Edestus.jpg|Edestus Elasmosaurus.jpeg|Elasmosaurus Enchodus.jpg|Enchodus Erettopterus.jpg|Erettopterus Eurypterid.jpg|Eurypterid Geosaurus.png|Geosaurus Gillicus.jpg|Gillicus Haikouichthys.png|Haikouichthys Hainosaurus.jpg|Hainosaurus Hallucigenia.jpg|Hallucigenia Helicoprion.jpg|Helicoprion Hurdia.jpg|Hurdia Hybodus.jpg|Hybodus Ichthyosaurus.jpg|Ichthyosaurus Jaekelopterus.jpg|Jaekelopterus Kronosaurus.jpg|Kronosaurus Leedsichthys.jpg|Leedsichthys Liopleurodon.jpg|Liopleurodon Livyatan.jpg|Livyatan Marrella.jpg|Marrella Mauisaurus.jpg|Mauisaurus Megalodon.jpg|Megalodon Megalograptus.png|Megalograptus Megarachne.jpg|Megarachne Mosasaurus.jpg|Mosasaurus Nothosaurus.jpg|Nothosaurus Opabinia.jpg|Opabinia Ophthalmosaurus.jpg|Ophthalmosaurus Pikaia.jpg|Pikaia Plesiosaurus.jpg|Plesiosaurus Pliosaurus.jpg|Pliosaurus Prognathodon3.jpg|Prognathodon Prognathodon_saturator_DB.jpg|Prognathodon saturator Prognath waipar.jpg|Prognath waipar Protosphyraena.jpg|Protosphyraena Shastasaurus.jpeg|Shastasaurus Shonisaurus.jpg|Shonisaurus Stethacanthus.jpg|Stethacanthus Styxosaurus.jpg|Styxosaurus Squalicorax.jpg|Squalicorax Trilobites.jpg|Trilobite Trinacromerum.jpg|Trinacromerum Tylosaurus.jpg|Tylosaurus Wiwaxia.jpg|Wiwaxia Xiphactinus.jpg|Xiphactinus Under Water During Humans A * Amazon river dolphin * Aspidoparia jaya * Astacoidea * Anglerfish * Atlantic goliath grouper * Atlantic salmon * Atlantic mackerel * Atlantic wolffish * Apogon * Australian snubfin dolphin B * Bagarius * Bagarius yarrelli * Barracudas * Barreleye * Basking shark * Bass * Beluga whale * Black Grouper * Black seadevil * Black swallower * Blanket octopus * Blennies * Blobfish * Blue glaucus * Blue shark * Blue whale * Bobbit worm * Bottlenose dolphin * Brachyplatystoma * Bull shark C * Catfish * Caulophryne * Characiformes * Chimaera * Clam * Clownfish * Coelacanth * Common seadragon * Congridae * Cookiecutter shark * Coral reef snakes * Crab * Cuttlefish D * Deep-sea dragonfish * Dolphin * Dugong E * Earless seal * Eared seal * Eel * Electric Eel * Electric ray * Epinephelus * European eel F * Fanfin * Fangtooth * Fiddler crab * Filefish * Flounder * Footballfish * Frilled shark G * Gar * Giant isopod * Giant squid * Glaucidae * Goblin shark * Goby * Gold Fish * Goliath Tigerfish * Great White Shark * Greenland shark * Grouper * Guppy H * Haddock * Hammerhead Shark * Herring * Hexanchiformes * Horn Shark * Horseshoe Crab * Humpback anglerfish * Humpback whale * Hydrolycus I * Idiacanthus atlanticus J * Jellyfish K * Killer whale * Krill L * Lanternfish * Largehead Hairtail * Largetooth Sawfish * Leafy seadragon * Leatherback Sea turtle * Lemon shark * Lobster * Loggerhead Sea Turtle * Longsnout Seahorse * Lungfish M * Mako Shark * Manatee * Mandarinfish * Mantaray * Mantis shrimp * Majoidea * Marlin * Megamouth shark * Moray * Moorish idol * Megalodon (Most Likely Extinct) N * Narwhal * Nile perch * Northern seahorse * Nurse shark O * Oarfish * Octopus * Osedax * Oyster P * Pacific viperfish * Parrotfish * Payara * Peacock Mantis Shrimp * Pelican eel * Pike * Pipefish * Piranha * Platecarpus * Portuguese man o' war * Prawn * Pufferfish Q * R * Ranina ranina * Rajiformes * Red-lipped batfish S * Salmon * Sand tiger shark * Sarcastic fringehead * Sardine * Scorpionfish * Scoophead Shark * Sea cows * Sea lion * Sea Turtle * Sea urchin * Seahorse * Serpent eel * Shortfin mako shark * Shrimp * Skate * Snipe eel * Sole * Sperm whale * Squid * Stingray * Swordfish T * Tang fish * Tardigrade * Thresher sharks * Tiger Shark * Tilapia * Tilefishes * Triggerfish * Trout * Tuna U * V * Vampire squid * Viperfish * Vundu W * Walrus * Whale shark * White sturgeon * Wolf Eel X * Y * Yeti crab Z * Zebra Shark Amazon river dolphin.jpg|Amazon river dolphin Prehistoric Bugs A * Agroecomyrmex * Alavaraphidia * Arthropleura * Amarantoraphidia * Astreptolabis B * Baltimartyria * Brevivulva * Brontoscorpio * Burmomyrma C * Cantabroraphidia D * Diochus electrus E * F * G * H * Haidomyrmex I * J * Jaekelopterus K * L * M * Manipulator modificaputis * Meganeura N * Necroraphidia O * P * Pulmonoscorpius Q * R * Rhyniognatha S * T * U * V * W * X * Y * Z * Zigrasimecia Bugs '''(During Humans) A * Ant * Antlion * Arachnocampa * Armed spiders * Assassin Bug * Aphid B * Bed bug * Black Widow spider * Botfly * Booklice * Bullet ant * Butterfly * Bumblebee C * Caterpillar * Carpenter ant * Carpenter bee * Centipede * Cicada * Cockroach * Crane fly * Cricket D * Doodlebug (Antlion larva) * Dragonfly * Dytiscidae E * Earthworm * Earwig F * Fire ant * Flea * Fly * Fruit flies G * Giant Palouse earthworm * Gnat * Glowworm * Grass Hopper * Ground beetle H * Hissing cockroach * Honey bee * Horse Fly * Hornet I J * Jerusalem cricket * Jumping spider K * Killer Bee L * Lady Bug * Leech * Longhorn beetle * Louse * Luciola M * Maggot * Malaysian jungle nymph * Mantis * Mayfly * Mealworm * Millipede * Mole cricket * Monarch butterfly * Mosquito * Moth * Motyxia N O * Onychophora P * Phasmids * Phengodidae * Phylliidae * Polyphaga Q R * Railroad worm * Rain beetle S * Scorpion * Silverfish * Slug * Snail * Spider * Soldier beetle * Stag beetle * Stink Bug * Sweat bees T * Tarantula * Termite * Tick * Thrips * Tree Lobster * True bugs U V * Velvet ants * Venezuelan poodle moth W * Wasp * Weevil * Wolf spider X Y * Yellowjacket Z * Zygentoma '''MYTHICAL (Because Why Not?) * Basilisk * Centaur * Cerberus * Chimera * Chupacabra * Cyclops * Dragon * Ent * Giant * Goblin * Gorgon * Griffon * Harpy * Hippocampus * Hydra * Kraken * Leviathan * Manticore * Mermaid * Minotaur * Ogre * Pegasus * Phoenix * Satyr * Sasquatch * Sphinx * Siren * Sprite * Troll * Unicorn * Werewolf * Wyvern * Yeti Earth's Timeline Precambrian Supereon '''4.6 billion years ago–'541 million years ago '''Hadean Eon '''4.6 billion years ago–4 billion years ago '''Archean Eon '''4 billion years ago–2.5 billion years ago * '''Paleoarchean Era' 3.6-3.2 billion years ago * Mesoarchean Era 3.200-2.800 billion years ago * Neoarchean Era 2.800-2.500 billion years ago Proterozoic Eon '''2.5 billion years ago–541 million years ago * '''Paleoproterozoic Era 2500 - 1600 million years ago # Siderian Period 2500–2300 million years ago # Rhyacian Period 2300–2050 million years ago # Orosirian Period 2050–1800 million years ago # Statherian Period 1800–1600 million years ago * Mesoproterozoic Era 1600 - 1000 million years ago # Calymmian Period 1600–1400 million years ago # Ectasian Period 1400–1200 million years ago # Stenian Period 1200–1000 million years ago * Neoproterozoic Era 1000 - 541 million years ago # Tonian period 1000–720 million years ago # Cryogenian period 720–635 million years ago # Ediacaran period''' 635–541 million years ago '''Phanerozoic Eon 541 million years ago to Present Day Paleozoic Era 541 to 250 million years ago * Cambrian period 545 million–495 million years ago * Ordovician period 495 million–443 million years ago * Silurian period 443 million–417 million years ago * Devonian period 417 million–354 million years ago * Carboniferous period 354 million–290 million years ago * Permian period 290 million–248 million years ago Mesozoic Era 252 million to 66 million years ago * Triassic period 248 million–205 million years ago * Jurassic period 205 million–142 million years ago * Cretaceous period 142 million–65 million years ago Cenozoic Era 66 million years ago to Present Day * Tertiary Period 65 million years ago-2.58 million years ago # Palaeocene epoch 65 million–54.8 million years ago # Eocene epoch 54.8 million–33.7 million years ago # Oligocene epoch 33.7 million–23.8 million years ago # Miocene epoch 23.8 million–5.3 million years ago # Pliocene epoch 5.3 million–2.6 million years ago * Quaternary Period 2.58 million years ago-Modern Day # Pleistocene epoch 2.6 million–11.7 thousand years ago # Holocene epoch 11.7 thousand years ago-Present Day Category:Creatures